In Your Arms
by Firediva0
Summary: In Kanda's arms, Allen lay. His normally bubbly eyes were reduced to a shallow pool of silver and blood slowly trickled down his chin. On his chest, a gaping wound lay, pouring blood slowly and prolonging the inevitable. Weak and pain filled gasps sounded and the teen looked so small as he lay there, struggling to hold on to what little life he had left.


Title: In Your Arms

Pairing: Yullen

Rating: M

Warnings: Major Character Death and mentions of slash.

* * *

The moon shined brightly upon them, defeating the darkness in a vicious battle as it immersed them in it's silvery glow. It was well and truly beautiful and on any other occassion, Kanda might have actually enjoyed it, but today? No... The moon merely acted as a cruel, cruel, background as it witnissed the scene before it.

In Kanda's arms, Allen lay. His normally bubbly eyes were reduced to a shallow pool of silver and blood slowly trickled down his chin. On his chest, a gaping wound lay, pouring blood slowly and prolonging the inevitable. Weak pain filled gasps sounded and the teen looked so small as he lay there, struggling to hold on to what little life he had left.

Kanda couldn't bare it.

He knew deep in his heart the teen was dying, and it tore at his normally strong defenses. He couldn't take the look of utter defeat that graced Allen's features nor could he take the tears that fell silently from his eyes as he grasped helplessly at Allen's exorcist uniform.

Death was coming and the moon seemed to shine brighter; welcoming the spiritual entity as it attempted to reap Allen's soul.

Kanda's face was buried in the boy's chest, ears keen as he listened intently to the comforting yet slow thump of the boy's heartbeat.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _...Thump._

 _...Thump._

 _..._

The beat stopped, the moon shined brighter, and Kanda knew that Allen was running out of time. Pressing his palms desperatly against his companion's chest, Kanda pushed; once, twice, thrice, before leaning forward and capturing Allen's lips. He breathed roughly into the boy's mouth, hoping, _praying_ that Allen would take a breath. Hoping that against all odds, the younger teen would laugh, yelling out, "I _knew_ you cared for me, Bakanda!"

Kanda would say nothing special; merely utter 'tch' before storming off with a small smile gracing his features. None of this happened though. The blood still flowed down from Allen's chin and the beat that once sounded in the boy's chest had stopped completely.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered brokenly, hoping that the teen would open his eyes and reveal gleeful silver orbs.

" _Please_ ," Kanda reduced himself to asking, the hope slowly diminishing in his chest as nothing happened. He waited a second, holding his breath as if that would persuade Allen to answer. He didn't, and anger flared in Kanda's blue eyes.

"You can't do this!" He yelled, hitting Allen's chest harshly.

"You can't make me care and then die on me! _Wake the fuck up!"_ Allen didn't though and the tears fell faster, his chest rising rapidly up and down as he panted for breath through the tears.

His walls, which were usually so strong, were crumbling around him. The moon, as if taunting him, glowed brighter, illuminating them in it's silvery glow.

"Moyashi," he said softly, looking at the corpse of his fellow exorcist- the corpse of his friend, of his companion, and of his secret love.

"Don't think you can escape me," he continued. "You think that even in death you'll be free from me?" He laughed, harshly.

"Don't kid yourself. Lenalee, Lavi, and I aren't done with you. We'll find you one day and we'll drag your ass back to us. Yes," Kanda smiled wickedly, eyes shining in a broken sort of happiness.

"You can't escape me. This isn't the end. I'll see you soon, Moyashi." Wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulders and legs, Kanda lifted the younger teen bridal style, smile never leaving his face as he trudged towards the Black Order.

"Even in death, you're mine."

* * *

AN: Do not kill me! *cowers in a corner* I've been trying to write for hours, and this is what came out! Look on the bright side! Kanda proved that he liked Allen! Okay, okay, I know, bad excuse. *looks at angry readers and bolts* See you in my next burst of inspiration!


End file.
